Sue Clearwater
Sue Clearwater (née Uley) is a Quileute woman who lives on the La Push reservation. She was born in the mid-1960s. Sue is the mother of Leah Clearwater and Seth Clearwater, and a widow since the death of her husband Harry Clearwater. She is also a good friend to Billy Black and Charlie Swan. Her Life and Death counterpart is Saul Clearwater. Biography Early life Sue was raised by the legends and beliefs of the Quileute magic and history, along with her brother, Lucas. She married Harry Clearwater and gave birth to two children: Leah and Seth. She and Harry had always known that their son might someday become a shape-shifter if he was to cross a vampire scent, which he did when the Cullens moved back to Forks. Sue was the one who treated Emily's wounds when she was accidentally slashed by Sam, who phased out of anger. ''New Moon'' During New Moon, her husband, Harry Clearwater, dies of a heart attack caused by the unexpected phasing of their daughter, Leah, leaving her a widow, and his place as a member of the tribal council. Billy comments on Sue being a strong woman, as she remains unshaken for a while despite the circumstances of her husband's unexpected passing and her children's phasing. ''Eclipse'' In Eclipse, Sue attends the campfire night/council meeting on the clifftop in which Billy Black and Quil III tell the Quileute legends to Bella, Jacob, and most of the pack and their imprintees. Bella describes her as really tough and taking on stuff bravely. In the film she does appear at the bonfire, but has no speaking lines. ''Breaking Dawn'' In Breaking Dawn, Sue attends Bella and Edward's wedding with Billy and her children. Later on, both Seth and Leah run away to join Jacob Black's renegade pack to protect Bella and her baby from Sam's pack. According to Jared, Sue was heartbroken, but Jacob knew that she was very strong, and was not above playing her children's sympathies if it meant tricking them into returning home. In the movie, she attends Bella and Edward's wedding with Seth and Billy. She is present when Jacob hears about Bella's return at Billy's house, and keeps Charlie company half the time. Near the end of the movie, she is at Billy's house when Paul reports to Sam that Bella is 'dead'. Sue is also mentioned to be spending a lot of time with Charlie Swan, being as shocked by his cooking as Bella was when she first came to Forks. She immediately takes on a caretaker role towards Charlie, much like Bella did, and even accompanies him to the Cullens' house. By the end of the story, they have started a romantic relationship. Their newfound romance is much more apparent in the final movie. Physical appearance Sue has a thin face with black eyes and black hair. In the books, her hair is cut in a short, severe style. In the movies, her hair runs down to her shoulders. Personality Sue's personality is not fully described in the books, but Jacob mentions that she is brave and strong—strong enough to lie to her children if that is what it takes to do what is right. When her husband passed away, she remained tough to get over her pain, and take over his place as council leader of the Quileute tribe. It is also her strong personality that allows her to face the supernatural world with grace. Aside from her toughness, she is also a loving person who cares for her family. In the movie, she seems to show knowledge about fish. Relationships Sue is the wife of Harry Clearwater and mother of Leah and Seth Clearwater. She is the daughter of Jonathan Uley and Charlotte Hewes, and the older sister of Lucas Uley. Family and Leah Clearwater.]] Harry Clearwater is Sue's husband until his death, and they have two children, Leah and Seth. In New Moon, they both phase into wolves, Leah being the first woman in Quileute's recorded history to do so, and Seth phasing for the first time unusually early as these things go. Charlie Swan ]] Charlie Swan is Sue's close friend and new love interest. Sue and Charlie have known each other for a long time. When Sue's husband, and Charlie's best friend, Harry died of a heart attack in New Moon, Charlie is the one who helps her plan his funeral. In Breaking Dawn, she visits the Cullens with Charlie as moral support to help with his transition into the supernatural world. She also fills in Bella's cooking role at his house and keeping him company. At the end of Breaking Dawn, Bella suspects that Sue and Charlie may have become a couple. It was later confirmed in The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide that they are in fact dating. Bella Swan ]] Bella Swan is the step-daughter of Sue Clearwater and the daughter of Charlie Swan, she is very friendly towards bella as she was at the wedding of Bella's and Edwards. She is later married to Charlie in June. Alex Swan ]] Alex Swan is the step-daughter of Sue and the seconded daughter to Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer, Sue helped Charlie come to terms with Alex and Quinn's phasing and is aware of Paul Lahote imprinting on Alex after Alex told sue that she had imprinted on Paul after her phasing and was told that the imprinting has bounded between Alex and Paul saying that they love for each other is stronger then the other wolves and they imprints. Category:Married Category:Re-married Category:Articles by Laura Clarke